


Recovery

by Deonara2012



Series: In Dangerous Hands [6]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum doesn't like the missing voice in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

The summons came as it usually did from Director Lee, and Kibum straightened unconsciously, just like he did every time the man touched his mind. «ChangMin is safe, and ready to be released. Would you like to let him out?»

If he could have stiffened more, he would have. Instead, he went perfectly still. «Yes. Please.»

He left his room at a walk, but by the time he'd reached the main staircase, he'd started to run. He'd had an agonizing couple of days, starting when he'd woken up in a panic because he couldn't feel ChangMin anywhere in the school, and that had only eased when he realized the director had shielded the younger boy - and for a good reason - from any and all mental contact.

He felt like an abyss had stared him in the face, so distracted by not being able to find ChangMin - and Yoochun and Ryeowook, really, he didn't know when he'd become so dependent on everyone here - that he couldn't concentrate on anything.

The door looked like every other door in the hallway, except for the mental signature behind it - finally, the shields were gone - and he cautiously opened the door.

ChangMin stopped, halfway turned toward the door, and Kibum felt a smile cross his face. "You're okay," the younger boy said, but didn't move.

"Sorry I scared you," Kibum said, still with that stupid smile he couldn't stop. "I had to break contact with you, or I might have killed you. ShinDong-hyung said I just… fell over, and when I woke up, you were quarantined."

ChangMin smiled and started forward. "Director Lee wouldn't tell me anything," he complained. "I'm glad you're okay."

Kibum, for once, leaned into the hug the younger boy gave him, hugging back, just glad to have that connection again.


End file.
